Talk:Otta Market in Baner
Great work done by PMC!!! I congratulate our beloved PMC and its efficient officials for building a 4 stories Otta Market (??) on a narrow lane and that too at a dead end! The residents of Baner Road will certainly ENJOY the presence of otta market on this narrow road as : 1. This Otta Market (??) would create major traffic problem 2. The location is a potential safety hazard with no proper access. 3. A very potential health and hygiene hazard 4. Security Hazard for the residents of Baner Road 5. Great business opportunity for the people occupying the market as the market is located in a narrow lane and at a dead end !! It is heartening to see that our beloved PMC as taken efforts to build this Otta Market (??) at an unprecedented pace despite shortage of funds to complete the BANER ROAD, that too with out consulting the local residents. I also congratulate the whole PMC administration for successfully shifting the otta market (??) from its original location at Survey Number 77 (which is on main road and an ideal location for market ). I look forward to such many more adventurous projects from our beloved PMC.Satish Kumar 09:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Extremely sorry to hear this- This kind of unsustainable development and waste of Public Money should stop immediately. --Peopleofbaner 01:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) This is not good work. PMC waste people money by doing such things. All people of Pune should wake up- this is wasting resources. The works done by the PMC are also in sorry state. Stop this waste immediately! --Kadam 03:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Otta Market in Baner: There is more to it then what meets the eye Dear Citizens of Baner, I am awestuck at the pace of work to create an Otta Market on Survey No 85/A in Baner. I wish our Central and State Government machinery worked with same level of speed and enthusiasm to resolve the basic problems faced by aggrieved citizens. Vested interest: It is very clear that there are vested interest in building the otta market as the resolution to move the otta market from survey number 77 to survey number 85/A was moved and passed at an alarming speed. I would like to know the name of the persons who signed this resolution and I have no doubts that they are part of the big vested interest group. Are they trying to raise funds for the forthcoming elections? Do they think they they can go ahead with their plans with extreme ease? If the answer is yes, they have grossly underestimated the strength of the alert and educated citizens of Baner. We pledge to defeat you in unison. Why this issue is relevant for citizens of Baner as well as Pune City: There is more to it then what meets the eye I have discovered through my friends and colleagues at Infosys that even in their newly constructed societies, PMC has designated open space gifted to them by the builder as "residential". (Note: As per my knowledge, the builder is supposed to leave some empty space while carrying out construction and transfer the rights to PMC for the empty space) In our example of "Otta market in Baner", this open space could have been used for school, park, temple, playground or for any other good cause. However, they are using it for building Otta Market. It means there is more to it then what meets the eye. It means that PMC takes over the residential plot, shifts the old plan for Otta Market from any other place to this beautiful residential plot and then commercially exploit the residential plot... under the legal cover of JNNURM. Wow... isn't it a great money making scandal? We focus too much on Satyam scandal.. but why the citizen and media does not focus on the Government and PMC scandal which in our case is going on a mass scale and is still going undetected? Don't worry my Vested Interest Friends.... we promise to challenge your bad plans of giving sleepless nights to honest law abiding educated citizens. Citizens Grievance: It has already been discussed in this forum how much inconvinience it will cause to the citizens: - Security issue - Commotion 24x7 - Garbage stink - Traffic congestion - Most importantly... an uninvited demon as the guest!!! Just like "Jaagore" campaign, we the citizen of Baner... Pune City... India... pledge to bring the people behind this scam in public view and we will ensure that this citizens movement will not go unnoticed till the final justice is done by the Law enforcement authorities or any good man from the Government department who is reading this and still has in conscience alive!!! Jai Hind.. and Jai Maharashtra... chetan Quite surprising to see NO REACTION at all from PMC despite repeated reminders from residents of Baner. Are the concerned authorities sleeping?? please also see : http://government.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Baner_Balewadi_DP There was an 2 page article in Pune Mirror last week on the arbitary decision taken by PMC to shift the Otta market from survey # 77 to 85A. Even after publishing such exposure, PMC does not seem to awaken. The work for the Otta market is going on at full swing. PMC must stop the work and do a proper study on this project. Public money is wasted ...--Bitu 17:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) On 21st March a simulation of the potential congestion of the common road leading to the Proposed Otta market and a residential apartment was carried out! What a mess!! With few vehicles parked on the road, no one could come to the residential complex without moving other vehicles. What will happen if the market becomes operational. The residents of nearby housing complex will have a horrifying times. Wake up PMC, wake up. It is not too late now also. Pl react in sensible manner...... PMC shd learn soon Hope PMC realise soon that they are here to help people and not help themselves... Ottamarket should not be allowed to be built there. I request everyone to come forward and expose the wrongdoing. PMC PLEASE WAKE UP PMC please wake up and listen to the voice of Citizen. Please stop bulldozing your way. You are here to serve the public !!! WE WANT QUICK ACTION It has been more than 4 months since the residents of Baner have taken up this issue, unfortunately PMC has not responded at all. Why PMC wants to push this project despite so much of resistance from local residents ?? What is the motive ?? Why PMC is not coming explaining the reason for shifting the so called Otta Market from Servey No. 77. How come PMC started looking for land after floating and finalising tender ?? There are many more questions that PMC has not answered. It's high time that a civic body like PMC which is supposed to work for the citizen brings about transparency in its functioning. Use the RTI to ask the following Use the RTI to ask the following: * List of all Amenity Spaces in Pune, the reservation as per DP and the current and proposed land use * Definition of Amenity Spaces and the act or rules under which its land use is regulated, by whom and under what acts rules and procedure * Definition of Amenity spaces, Public Utility and all land-use categories as per the Town Planning Act and any other relevant acts used by the PMC * Details of Citizen Dialog for the Otta Market with all affected citizens by the PMC and the citizens NOC for the project * Pune Police NOC for constructing the otta Market in a place that will cause traffic chaos * Health department NOC for the project that will create health hazards * Fire department NOC for the project where fire engines cannot reach or run around the building * List of people who all are being rehabilited in this market * Terms under which the galas will be alloted and names of persons and addresses of persons to whom they have been alloted * The relationship of any of the rehabilitated with any Municipal corporation Staff, Peoples Representatives * Details about the Municipal commissioners study, comments, endorsement and meetings with officials and stake-holders on this project * Amount of money receivable and received from the JNNURM for this market * The obligations under JNNURM for this and other JNNURM projects before initiating them, after completing them * Details of all officials, contractors and peoples representatives who have been involved in the decision making * Details of the interests of all such persons in the Otta market * Any discretionary powers used, whose, and why --RTI-activist 09:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Why is PMC Spending Money on This? * The people do not want it * It was not meant to be there in the first place * It is not funded, and there is no provision for it * This is not the right place * PMC has no money for regular works and is broke (See Pune Mirror Story:PMC is broke) Looks like this is a case for the Anti Corruption Bureau (ACB) and the Central Vigilance Commission (CVC). ACB, you recently exposed a corruption scam in PMC, here is another one. What is the former Municipal Commissioner, Praveen Pardeshi's involvement? What is the Local Corporators involvement? --Kulkarni 02:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC)